The Trouble With Love
by Beckii
Summary: AU Buffy Summers was in an accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from a young man, William Young, it's like her past never mattered. Please check it out!New Chap up
1. Prologue

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, claiming to know her, its like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Since I've finished some of my stories, I've decided to start another. I hope to have the others done soon. Hope you like this. Tell me if I should keep going or stop now.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A young girl opened her emerald green eyes to a room covered in white. Machines sat beside her, beeping. She was alone in the room, lying on a bed, covered with a thin white bed sheet. She placed her hands on the bed and managed to boost herself up into a sitting position. Looking out the window that was on the wall beside her, she saw cloudy skies and a few treetops standing still. That, along with her green eyes and blonde hair seemed to be the only live colour in the room. Her attention was brought to the door on the opposite wall. An older man, dressed in a casual blue sweater and beige pants walked in, followed by a blonde haired woman in a red sundress. A doctor in a white lab coat joined them as they made their way over to her.  
  
"Sweetie, you're awake," the woman said, kissing her forehead. When the girl didn't answer her, but only supplied her with a quizzical look, she stepped back. "Buffy, honey, its mom."  
  
"She may have some memory loss," the doctor informed. "There was slight head trauma caused by the accident."  
  
"You mean she doesn't know her own parents?" the man asked.  
  
"It appears that way. I'm so sorry for this. I wish there was something we could do, but-"  
  
"Can you give us a minute alone with our daughter?" he asked, angrily.  
  
"Yes, of course," the doctor excused himself before leaving.  
  
The young woman sat down beside the girl on the bed. She tucked a few strands of blonde hair behind the girl's ear and smiled kindly, "You must be able to remember us."  
  
"I . . . I don't," she said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry," the man said. "We'll get you your memory back Buffy."  
  
"Is that my name, Buffy?"  
  
The woman brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. A silent tear fell from her eye, but she ignored it and answered her daughter's question. "Yes, that's your name. Buffy Anne Summers. I'm your mother, Joyce and that's your father, Hank."  
  
"We'll find who did this to you," Hank said. "And they'll pay."  
  
"Do I have to stay here?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"I. . . Hank, why don't you go find out?" Joyce asked, looking up at her husband. He nodded and was out the door in a flash. Joyce looked over her daughter.  
  
"What happened to me? Why can't I remember?"  
  
"You were in an accident sweetie. You hit your head," she said. "Someone hit your friend's car, a drunk man we suspect. The police are searching for him as we speak, don't you worry."  
  
"Friend? Is . . ."  
  
"She's fine. A few broken bones, but nothing serious. I should let you get some rest. I'll be right outside if you need me. And the nurses' button, you can push that anytime," Joyce said, standing.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, moving her body back into a sleeping position. She watched as her mother left the room before closing her eyes, hoping when she woke up, she'd remember. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, its like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~**~~  
  
"But I want to go now," Buffy said, resting her head on her pillow. "I've been here for a day already."  
  
"I know, but the doctors would like to keep an eye on you. I'm sorry, Buffy, but it's a must. Now, your father and me have to get back to work. I'd take the day off, but you seem to be fine here, right?" Joyce asked, putting her coat.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Buffy sighed, closing her eyes. "I'll sleep. Not like there's anything else to do."  
  
"She's back," Joyce mumbled, exiting the room.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The nurse who had been taking care of Buffy, Janelle, tapped lightly on the door. Her brown hair was tied back into a bun, revealing her stunning bright green eyes. She had a kind personality and talked to Buffy in a normal way, unlike her doctors and family who insisted on treating her like a baby. She opened the door when she heard Buffy mumble and walked in.  
  
"Buffy, you have a visitor. Should I send him in?" Janelle asked.  
  
"Him?" Buffy asked, perking up.  
  
"He's a cutie."  
  
"I don't think I know any cutie," Buffy said, and then sighed. "Send him in."  
  
Buffy ran her fingers through her loose blonde hair. She hadn't put on any make up in days. Although that wasn't her first concern anyways. She managed to make her self look half decent, by fixing the reflection that stared back at her in the mirror on the wall. 'Silly place for a mirror,' Buffy thought. The door opened and Janelle walked in, a young man following her. He looked to be about twenty or so and was dressed in all black attire. His hair certainly didn't fit in; it was the opposite of what he wore. Bleached, he had it set back, as if glued to his head. His blue eyes took in the room, lastly landing upon Buffy. They seemed to be full of emptiness and sorrow and she felt bad for him, he had obviously had a lot of pain in his life.  
  
"Here she is," Janelle said before leaving the room. The man nodded and stood awkwardly by the door as if waiting for Buffy to invite him. She looked him over carefully, trying so hard to remember him. 'Maybe he was my secret boyfriend,' Buffy thought and smiled. 'My secret older boyfriend, that would not be a problem. '  
  
"Are you like a friend or something?" Buffy asked, cracking the silence. "I need a little help. See, my memory, not my best friend right now."  
  
"Sorry, Pet. 'Bout the accident," he said, walking closer.  
  
"Nothing you could do," Buffy said.  
  
"My names Sp-William," he said. "I . . . I saw you in here and you looked bored to death."  
  
"Yeah, well not much to do when you're sixteen and in a hospital. Unless you count walking around looking into young patients rooms. Never really considered it," Buffy said.  
  
"I-I wasn't . . ."  
  
"Its okay," she said. "I don't mind your company." William smiled and sat down in a chair beside the bed. Silence filled the room and Buffy began to play with her sheets. She felt so helpless lying in bed, almost as if held a prisoner. "Hey. I have an idea. How about we get out of here, you know? Go for a walk outside."  
  
"Are-Are you allowed, Luv?"  
  
"Its not like I'm a prisoner here. I'm sure they'll let me go for a little walk. Unless I forgot how to walk too."  
  
Will laughed. "Do you want me to . . . Leave while you get up?"  
  
"Cause the site of my fully dressed body getting out of a bed might be too hard for you to handle," she joked. She threw her blanket off of her, revealing a pair of black sweat pants that hung loosely from her lower body. A white tank top had been all that showed, and it looked like a hospital shirt, fooling not only William, but her parents and doctors as well. Janelle had been the only one who had sided with her on allowing her to wear her own clothing. With her help, she managed to keep it secret.  
  
"Shouldn't you wear a coat?" he asked, standing up as well.  
  
"On a nice day like this? They can kiss my ass," Buffy said, opening the door. "C'mon." She walked outside and saw Janelle sitting at the desk, doodling on some papers. She knew that Janelle would for sure let her go out for a harmless walk, but it was the doctors roaming around that had her concerned.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, Buffy?"  
  
"To get some fresh air," Buffy said, stopping. "Please say I'm allowed to do that."  
  
"I don't know if the doctors will like you up on your feet. But I'll try to keep it unnoticeable. Just make sure you're back in fifteen minutes. That's when Dr. Erickson will be coming around to check on you," Janelle said, winking at her.  
  
"Promise," Buffy said before heading for the doors that would take her out to the main entrance. William walked beside her, close enough to brush against her arm every once in awhile but keeping his distance. She glanced at him, taking a quick look at his perfectly sculpted face and muscular body. When they stepped outside, Buffy felt the sun's warm rays on her face. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shone brightly, causing Buffy to squint at the light. There was little grass around the hospital, but as the two walked, they neared a patch of green. "Its so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," William muttered under his breath. His hands were deep in his pockets and his black t-shirt and jeans were drawing the sun to him, causing him to begin to sweat lightly. He wiped a few drops from his forehead as the two sat down on a bench. He looked over at Buffy, taking in her beauty. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders and her body was thin, but yet showed some muscle.  
  
"So, William, tell me about yourself," Buffy said, turning to face him.  
  
"You aren't shy for a girl who just got amnesia, are you?" he said and smiled.  
  
"Guess I forgot how," she said and smiled back.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, luv. I moved here to Sunnydale three years ago on my eighteenth birthday with my mum and have been living here since. I did go to college, but dropped out cause it was bloody hell. Got me a job at some restaurant as a cook and the cash is good. When my mum got sick few months back, I brought her to the hospital and I come daily to visit her and pay her bills. That's why I'm sittin' with you," he said.  
  
"So that'd make you twenty one now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"That's right, Pet. Interested?" he laughed.  
  
"If its not too . . . What's your mom sick with?"  
  
"Bleeding cancer. Shame to, she's a great lady. But, guess God's got other plans for 'er."  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said.  
  
"What about you, got anything to share?"  
  
"Wish I knew," Buffy said, looking to the ground.  
  
"Bloody hell, I'm sorry, Buffy," William said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
Buffy felt a shock go through her when he touched her. She'd never felt anything so amazing, not that she knew if she did or not. Xander, her old friend's touch hadn't done anything close to that. Bringing herself back to the world, she began to speak. "No, its okay. I mean sure, its not like I asked to be hit by some drunk and lose my whole life. But, at least I'm still here. I'm more worried about my friend," Buffy said. "She's not dying or anything, but its not great to be all broken."  
  
William removed his hand from her shoulder. He wanted to keep it there, to move it elsewhere, but he couldn't. She was too young, too fragile right now. 'Bloody perv,' Will thought to himself. "Maybe you should get back, Luv. Wouldn't want your doctor to get angry with you."  
  
"You're right. You probably want to get back to your mom as well," Buffy said, standing. "It was nice to talk to you though. Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, Pet," he said.  
  
"Bye," Buffy said and turned around. As she walked inside, she couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he talked, the way he looked. He was sweet and didn't treat her like everyone else, besides Janelle. Sure, he didn't treat her like she was a wrestler, but it was nice. 'I think I have a crush. My first as far as I can remember.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, its like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Today was the day that Buffy would be leaving the hospital for good. No more doctors telling her what to do. No more tests on her head to make sure she wasn't crazy. And no more Spike. She was saddened at the thought of leaving him behind, how else would she see him? It wasn't like he went to her school; he was twenty-one for Pete's sake. She kept telling herself to get over him; he was no one special, just an ordinary man that you've talked to once. Funny thing, it is never that simple.  
  
"Ready for your first day of freedom?" Hank asked his daughter as they walked out of the hospital.  
  
"A little too ready," she said. "I just want everything to go back to normal.  
  
"And who can blame you sweetie? You've been through so much," Joyce said. "Now, tomorrow may be too soon to go back to school, so if it is, you tell us and we'll set a later date, okay?"  
  
"Tomorrow is fine mom. Its not like I'm going back to . . . Well some where's worse than school."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Of course I am," Buffy said, opening the car door. "Lets go home."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy was carefully taking in everything she could of the house she had entered. The living room, kitchen, dining room and bedrooms. There was not one thing she could risk to forget. She'd hoped that maybe after seeing her house again she'd be able to remember something. Even something little, anything. But nothing came to her and that made her sad. As she laid on her bed, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling, thoughts filled her mind. Would she see William again? He was the only one who had made her feel happy during her time of loss, the only one who had been able to make her smile. How was tomorrow going to go? Would she be taunted and teased or babied till she wanted to puke? Would people even know?  
  
~~**~~  
  
The doors to Sunnydale High opened as Buffy and her friend Xander Harris walked inside. Buffy shifted the black bag on her shoulder, flinching at its weight. Her white "Powder Room" sweatshirt hung loosely from her while her low-rise jeans stay close to her skin. Her hair was put back in a ponytail and her eyes were glued to the floor.  
  
"Buff, it's going to be an okay day. Willow will be back soon; she's just still a little hurt from the accident . . . But other than that, you'll fit right in like old times," Xander said. "You have English first period, I have geography. If you need anything, you can just come to me and I'll get it for you, okay?"  
  
"Thanks Xand, you're such a good friend," Buffy said, giving him a quick hug. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."  
  
"Its my pleasure. I'll meet you back here at the bell, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I think I got everything down." Xander smiled at her before taking off down the hall. Buffy glanced down at her paper. 'Room 320. So that's third floor? Better get going before I'm late then.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
After Buffy met Xander back at the entrance to the school, he'd taken her to the library. He said that it was quiet in there and that they could catch up on old times. As they walked inside, Buffy felt a wave of familiarity, but she didn't understand why.  
  
"Xander, did I come to the library a lot?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Um . . . A bit, yeah. Why?"  
  
"I just . . . Was wondering," she said, turning her head. She looked around the library, searching for nothing particular. Maybe just the same feeling she had earlier. Her attention was turned to the library office when the door squeaked open and two men came out. An older man, with grayish hair who was dressed in a suit and another man, who she couldn't see the face of, but by his hair and clothes, she figured he was in his twenties. As the older man realized he had visitors, he stopped arguing.  
  
"Buffy, you're back," he said, smiling. "Its so great to see you again."  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked, trying not to be rude but sounding that way.  
  
The man looked to Xander, but he wouldn't make eye contact. "No, not personally. You just come in here often. A shame to not see you around, studying."  
  
"Oh," she said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Giles, Rupert Giles. The librarian," he said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And this is my son, William," Giles said, turning the younger man around. Buffy's heart stopped when she saw the familiar face. 'Oh my God, its him. It's my crush. Its William.'  
  
"Ello Buffy," William said, nodding his head.  
  
"H-Hi," Buffy stuttered.  
  
"You're doing good I see," Will said.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I am. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting my ol' da'."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You two know each other?" Xander asked.  
  
"Sort of. I met William at the hospital yesterday," Buffy said.  
  
"I have to be going. Nice seeing you again, Luv," William said before grabbing his jacket and leaving.  
  
"Pleasures all mine," Buffy whispered.  
  
"What can I do for you two?" Giles asked. "Books, you need books?"  
  
"No, I just need to study for my test," Buffy said, sitting down at the nearby table. She watched as Xander followed Giles into his office. She could hear their faint yells and decided to get closer to be able to hear clearly. As she put her ear to the door, what she heard shocked her. "I'm the Slayer?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Technically its still AU cause they're not in the same . . . Universe? LoL. But hey, I was thinking I'd have a little surprise and that was it.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"I'm the Slayer?" she spoke the words in confusion. "What the hell is a Slayer?" The door opened and Buffy stepped back to the desk so they wouldn't know she was listening. Xander and Giles walked out and they both took notice of her face.  
  
"Buffy, what's going on?" Xander asked.  
  
"You tell me," she said, sitting down.  
  
Xander looked confused, but Giles clued in. "You heard," he said. "Buffy . . ."  
  
"Don't Buffy me. Who are you and why were you talking about me? I'm not the Slayer, I don't even know what that is."  
  
"Then how do you know you're not," Xander said. "Whoa, did I just make sense?"  
  
Buffy shook off Xander and grabbed her bag. "I'm going."  
  
"Wait," Giles said, grabbing her arm. "We have to talk and you cant run away no matter how bad this scares you."  
  
Buffy calmed herself down. Although this situation was not comfortable, something about this man made her feel safe, loved. She knew somewhere inside her she could trust him, and she just had to trust herself. "Okay, I'm listening."  
  
"Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. You are that Chosen One, Buffy."  
  
"You're telling me that vampires are real? That evil does exist? But that's impossible," Buffy said, clutching her bag. "All of that is just in our minds. It isn't real. Its only real if you want it to be."  
  
"I wish that were true. But the truth is evil is among us. And you are the only one who can stop it."  
  
"I'm only sixteen years old. I cant . . ."  
  
"I am aware that this is a lot for you to comprehend. But if you just stay with Xander-"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't be here right now. I need to go," Buffy said, turning around and running out. She didn't know where she was headed, but she just couldn't stay there. She heard the calls of her name but ignored them and only quickened her pace. Once she was out of the school and a few minutes away, she slowed down to catch her breath. 'What is going on?' she thought. 'This cannot be happening to me. As if losing my memory isn't enough, now I learn I have some kind of destiny. How long can you live fighting evil for a living?'  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She jumped when she heard her name from behind. Thinking it was Xander who had caught up to her, she began to talk. "Look, I don't want to go back to the library and talk. Nothing you can say will make me feel any-" She turned around to face him, but stopped talking when she realized it wasn't Xander. William stood in front of her, confused but still smiling. "I'm sorry. I thought you were . . ."  
  
"'S okay Luv. Why the worried look?"  
  
"I just . . . It doesn't matter. I don't even know if I could tell you," she said, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I understand. I saw you running, figured you might need a lift. Ey, aren't you supposed to be in school right bout now?"  
  
"Would that make you change your mind on the giving me a lift if I said yes?"  
  
"No, but it isn't good to miss school. Everyone needs an education Pet," he said, starting to walk over to his car. "Hop in."  
  
Buffy followed him over and slid into the passenger seat of his black mustang. She set her bag on her lap and looked over to him. "Can you take me anywhere but here?"  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Definite no."  
  
"Can't just drop you off on a corner. Why don't we go get something to eat? Make a date out of it."  
  
"A date," Buffy said to herself.  
  
"I didn't mean it like . . ."  
  
"I know what you meant," Buffy said as he put the car in drive and pulled out onto the road. 'I wish you did mean it like . . .' 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:A/N:. Oh my gosh, that last chapter of mine was so bad. I could have done better, but I just wasn't in the writing mood. Sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. It is short, but I really can't write long chapters at the time being. Thanks.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The small café was located right in the center of Sunnydale. It was small, but had a cozy atmosphere, being half open to the outside, and half tucked indoors. The indoor was made up of comfortable chairs and sofas with coffee tables around them, while the outdoors was just a few tall tables surrounded by stools.  
  
Buffy and William sat on a sofa in the indoor part, sipping on mugs of coffee that he had bought. Buffy was trying to keep a civilized conversation with him, without slipping what had made her so upset to run away from school. He knew she was keeping something from him, but decided after a few tries to let it go. The last thing Will wanted was for her to hate him.  
  
"How's your mom?" Buffy asked, bringing up fresh news.  
  
"Better, thanks. And how are you holding up Luv?"  
  
"I'm holding. But it isn't as easy as I'd like it to be. That's life though, what are you going to do?" Buffy asked, taking a sip of her coffee before setting it down. "So, Giles is your dad huh? That must be nice, he seems like a nice man . . . And I get a good vibe off him, which is good. Vibes are definitely good right now."  
  
"Good man Rup is, but he's not my real father. My real da' died when I was sixteen. He was a fireman. My mom married Rup a few years back, he's been good to me, doesn't matter much anymore, what with me being older and all."  
  
"Oh. It still matters though you know? Just cause you're older, doesn't mean you're too old to have a father. You can never be to old for that."  
  
"Guess you're right Pet," he said, pulling a smoke out of his pocket. "Do you mind if I . . ."  
  
"Me? No. The café, yes," she said, pointing to a sign that was clearly labeled, "No Smoking".  
  
"Walk?"  
  
They left their mugs on the table and headed outside. The sun was shining brightly down and Buffy had to squint her eyes when she glanced up at the clouds. 'This is going good,' she thought. 'He is so nice, buying me coffee and actually taking me away from getting my education without even knowing why, not too many people do that. Not too many old people do that. He's not that old, only twenty-one. Only five years older than me. Only.'  
  
"Are you ready to tell me why you ran away from school? Or am I still pushing it?" Will asked, letting the smoke flow out from his mouth and nostrils.  
  
"I want to tell you, but I just don't know if you want to hear it. Plus, I don't want to get in trouble for blabbing it to everyone. It just seems like something you don't tell everyone," Buffy said. "Can we change the subject, please?"  
  
"Course. How are your folks?"  
  
"My folks are good. They're actually giving me some space, unlike when I first had the accident," she said. She stopped to think about something for a minute, he paused and waited patiently for her to speak. "Do you think you can drop me off somewhere?"  
  
"Course Pet," he said, stomping on his cigarette. "Where to?"  
  
"A friends."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy brought her hand up to tap lightly on the big black door before her. It opened, revealing a small red headed girl, her arm in a sling and a bruise on her left eye. A smile formed on her face when she saw who had knocked on her door. Without a word, the two hugged.  
  
"Buffy," she said, pulling back. "I'm so glad you . . . Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"I was, but . . . I need to talk to you Willow. Something I don't know if you know, but . . ."  
  
"Of course, come on in," Willow said, standing aside as Buffy walked into the house. The two walked into the living room that was right beside the doorway and sat down.  
  
Buffy rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her head before looking up at her friend. "Giles and Xander told me something. Something that confuses me and scares me. I don't know if you know, but you're my best friend so I figured you would."  
  
"What do I know?"  
  
"That I'm the Slayer," Buffy said. "You knew right? If you didn't, then forget it," she said, standing.  
  
Willow grabbed Buffy's shoulder. "I know. They just told you? You must be so . . ."  
  
"I am. I just wanted to talk to you. But if you want me to go, I understand completely."  
  
"No, no, Buffy please, stay. We'll talk."  
  
Buffy sat back down, smiling. Willow was her best friend, she knew that. She just wished she could remember it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:a/n:. Thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it =o)  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy was at Willow's for what seemed like hours. The two had talked about anything and everything. Although Buffy didn't remember just how close the two were, she felt like she could tell this girl anything. And she did.  
  
The phone rang at five o clock, just as they were finishing up an afternoon snack consisting of a container of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream they'd grabbed from the fridge.  
  
Buffy was bringing the empty container out to the kitchen, while Willow went to answer the phone. Buffy looked over when she heard Willow mention her mother's name. Willow handed her the phone and Buffy slowly brought it to her ear.  
  
"Mom, hi," Buffy said.  
  
'Where were you all afternoon? Buffy, I understand if school is too much, but just ditching . . . I'm surprised, that's not like you. You should have called your father or me.'  
  
"It's not like me because I'm not like me, mom. Besides, there was no time to call you. I needed to get out. But its not like I hopped into the car of a complete stranger. Will is Giles' son and I've met him before."  
  
'Will?'  
  
"William. His mom was in the hospital when I was, and we met and we talked. Then, today at school he was there cause he's Giles' son. He's a nice guy."  
  
'Giles? The librarian?'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'I don't know him, Buffy. I have never met his son, he could be any kind of boy.'  
  
"Technically he isn't a boy . . ."  
  
'What do you mean by that?"  
  
"He's twenty-one. But it's totally cool."  
  
'Totally cool?'  
  
Buffy could hear her mother sigh on the other end of the phone. Maybe leaving William out of the conversation would have been a smarter idea.  
  
"Mom, I have to go. I'll be home in a few minutes, okay?"  
  
'And don't think we're done. As soon as you get home-'  
  
"I know, bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone before her mom could manage a response. She turned to Willow. "I should go home. I'll call you later tonight though, okay? Maybe we can do something, or you know, just "chill"."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Willow said, following her friend over to the doorway.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Great, see ya," she said, running out of the house and up the street.  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Buffy got home, she tried to sneak up the stairs to her room without being noticed. But, her mother was waiting for her and came out of the dining room.  
  
"When the principal called me today, telling me that you were missing, how do you think I felt? Did you even consider my feelings?" Joyce said in a not so pleasant tone.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? That hardly makes up for all the worry I've been going through. I had no idea where you were."  
  
"And you never thought to go look at my best friend's house? Where else would I go?"  
  
"Well apparently you weren't there the whole time," she said, referring to William.  
  
"You're making way too big a deal of this. William is just my friend. There was no harm in me going out for a coffee with him."  
  
"He is twenty-one, Buffy. You're sixteen. Do you know how many pedophiles are out there? You may think he's a friend but-"  
  
"I don't need this," she said, waving her hand in the air, motioning for her mom to stop. "I found a person who I can talk to, who makes me feel like nothing happened and now you are telling me he's a pedophile?! Why cant you just let me be happy for one day?" She turned around and charged up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She fell onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow and silently began to cry. Letting out a scream, she rolled over onto her back. "Could my life get any worse?"  
  
Just as she spoke, the phone rang. "You have got to be kidding me. What now, my non-existing dog died?" Sitting up, she picked up her bedroom phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Buffy?'  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
'Its Angel.'  
  
~~ Hmm, what could Angel possibly have to do with Buffy's life?? ~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:a/n:. Don't worry, Angel wont be a big role in Buffy's life . . .Or will he? I guess you'll just have to read it, eh?  
  
~~**~~  
  
'Its Angel.'  
  
"Who?"  
  
'Angel.'  
  
"I heard you fine. What I'm saying is I don't know who the hell you are Mr., and right now, I'm not in the best mood."  
  
'Buffy, its me.'  
  
"I don't care who you are, Angel. If you haven't been informed already, my memory is gone. I don't know who anyone is, not even my own family. So, for now, until I get my memory back, I don't give a fuck who you are."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone, anger filling inside of her. The last thing she wanted right now was someone bugging her. Someone she didn't even remember. What she wanted was to be with Will. To tell him how she felt, and for him to feel the same. To be in his arms, to be loved by him.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Ugh, what now?" she asked, picking up the phone. "What?"  
  
'Buffy?'  
  
"Oh. Will, sorry. Not in the greatest mood."  
  
'Do you want me to call back later on then, Luv?'  
  
"No! I mean . . . No. You're the only person I can actually stand to talk to right now."  
  
'Why's that?'  
  
"It doesn't matter. Why are you calling? Not that I mind . . ."  
  
'Giles.'  
  
"You're calling to talk to me about Giles? This should be interesting."  
  
'No, he wanted me to . . .Call you . . . Said he had to talk to you, urgent.'  
  
"Like, right now?"  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
"What if I don't want to talk to him?"  
  
'I think you should.'  
  
"You're probably right. But, I don't have a drive. I can't just hop in my mom's car or get her to drive me . . ."  
  
'I'll come pick you up, Pet. Be ready in five.'  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting at the corner of Revelo."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and sighed. She was disappointed he had only called her for that. 'What did you expect? Him to schedule a date with you? God, Buffy, get over him, he's not interested.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy had snuck out of her bedroom window, jumped down onto the lawn and was now walking towards the stop sign at the corner of Revelo. The air was chilly, and she started to regret not wearing a jacket. She was in such a rush to get out unnoticed, she forgot all about that. As she looked around, she realized that she was the only one out on the streets. It was as if Sunnydale was a ghost town. Technically, it was.  
  
Headlights shone into her eyes as a car pulled around the corner. She squinted at the light, before bringing her hand up to shade her eyes. Once making certain it was William's mustang, Buffy opened the door and slid inside.  
  
"Thanks for getting me," she said, looking over to him.  
  
"Anytime, Luv."  
  
"Do you have any idea what Giles wanted me for? I had to sneak out of my room for whatever he wants. It better be important."  
  
"Grounded are we?"  
  
"Something like that," Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Want to talk? I'll listen."  
  
"I know that. And I don't know . . My mom and me just had a fight. Normal mother daughter thing. Nothing to be concerned about."  
  
"Depends. What were you fighting about?"  
  
"Look, its great that you listen, but sometimes, there are questions that you don't need to know the answer to," Buffy snapped.  
  
He didn't know his question was that intruding and began to speak an apology when they came around to his father's house. Pulling into the driveway, he kept the keys in the ignition, waiting for her to exit.  
  
She looked over at him. "You aren't coming in?"  
  
"I think it'd be better if I went home," he said. "Now go on, they're waiting for you."  
  
Buffy stared at him for a moment before climbing out of the car. She watched as he took off, before walking over to his door. She knocked once, waited for a reply, and then knocked again when she didn't receive one. (.:a/n:. Just to let you know, Giles isn't living in the same apartment house thing he was in the first few seasons. He's living in a different house)  
  
The door opened just as she was about to knock for the third time, revealing an unfamiliar face. It was a tall man, with dark hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in all black, but it suited him.  
  
Buffy backed up a few steps. "I must have the wrong house."  
  
"Buffy, that you?" Xander asked, appearing next to the strange man. "C'mon in."  
  
"W-Who's he?" she asked, following Xander inside but keeping an eye on the man.  
  
"Him? Oh, right. That's Angel. He's . . . A friend."  
  
"She doesn't remember me?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't remember a lot of people. Don't feel special or anything," Buffy said. "What did you guys want?"  
  
"To make sure you're okay," Giles said, walking out from the kitchen. "We were afraid you took quite the scare."  
  
"Well, I did. You can't just tell a person that she's responsible for . . . The world and expect her not to freak."  
  
"We apologize for that. But you insisted to know."  
  
"So what, you're saying this is my fault?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, of course not," Giles said. "It is no one's fault. Certainly not yours."  
  
"C-Cant I just pass? Can-Can't I just retire?"  
  
"Not unless you . . ."  
  
"Die," Angel stated. "In order for another Slayer to be called, the present one has to . . . Die."  
  
"Well that's comforting."  
  
"Its not meant to be comforting," Angel said.  
  
"Okay," Xander butted in. "How about we sit down and talk about this?"  
  
"You guys can talk about this. I'm done talking," Buffy said, running out the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon. The song "Cant Go On" belongs to Good Charlotte. I suck at picking songs, so I just did the one I was listening to. It sort of fits the story . . . And the song "The Trouble With Love Is" belongs to Kelly Clarkson. Hah, yes, same name. . . Sorta. Its cause this song will be used later on and just figured I'd use it now and as a title lol.  
  
.:a/n:. You guys are the best. I'm so happy you all like this story =o)  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy had ran from Giles's apartment and ended up in the middle of Sunnydale, at a club called The Bronze. It was a popular place for teens in the town, or so she had overheard in school earlier that day. She wondered if she ever went there, the scent striking something familiar inside of her. It wasn't a nice smell, like flowers, but a smell of alcohol, smoke and . . . People. She found herself an empty table and sat down. She looked up to the guys who stood on stage, one of the member's voices filling the air.  
  
/How can it be easy to forget you when I think about you all the time  
  
I never know how I miss you when I never had you, well never mind  
  
I move on, but I can't go on without you  
  
Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you  
  
Can't move on, can't move on  
  
It'd be cool if we never met, if we never locked eyes  
  
Then I'd feel so happy, not knowing you're so fine  
  
I move on, but I can't go on without you  
  
Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you  
  
Can't move on, can't move on/  
  
Buffy felt someone's eyes on her body. Turning around in her chair, she saw a guy, around her age sitting in a both, staring at her. He smiled when she caught eyes with him and began to walk over. 'Oh, great,' she thought.  
  
"Hey Buffy Summers," he said, smiling and sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey person I don't know."  
  
"Right, shame about the accident, really. But, you have to remember me," he said. "James Brendon (.:a/n:. Hah, see what I did there . . . lol), we had a "thing"."  
  
"A "thing"?" She laughed. "I'm sorry, I thought you were kidding. I don't think I had a "thing" with anyone."  
  
"Oh believe me, you did. Of course, it was an occasional thing, when your boyfriend was riding you . . ."  
  
"I never had a boyfriend," she said.  
  
"Right. Tall dark and handsome was just a friend . . . With privileges."  
  
"Who?" 'Angel,' she thought.  
  
"You know who. All I came over for, was to ask for a dance. But, I guess you're in a bad mood."  
  
"What gave it away?"  
  
"Fine," he said, putting his hands up. "I'll leave you alone. All alone."  
  
"Please do," Buffy said before watching him walk over to another girl. "That was fun," she muttered.  
  
"What was fun?"  
  
She turned around on the stool to come face to face with no other than William. He stared down at her, blue eyes glowing. "Nothing. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Cant a guy go out with out being questioned," he asked, sitting down next to her. "Who was that guy, Pet?"  
  
Buffy thought she could her a twinge of jealousy in his voice. That made her feel good inside. 'He's jealous,' she thought. 'Well that's refreshing.'  
  
"What does it matter?" she asked.  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Buffy had thought of telling Will how she really felt about him, but she was scared . . . Scared of rejection. They had a connection, that was undeniable. But something was holding them both back from their feelings. The age difference maybe?  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, putting a crack in the silence.  
  
"I have one, thanks," she answered, looking down at her root beer.  
  
"So, what did my da' want?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So you went through all that, for nothing?"  
  
"Looks like it," she sighed. "My life just keeps getting worse and worse."  
  
"Ever since I came along?"  
  
"Ever since I can remember. You have been the only good thing that came out of this accident," she said, shyly. "If it wasn't for you, I would've probably gone insane."  
  
"Too late for that, Luv," he joked.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Buffy blurted out. She blushed afterwards when she noticed the look on his face: shocked and maybe . . . 'Happy?'  
  
"It'd be my pleasure," he said, standing. He held out his hand and when Buffy took it, they both felt like something had gone off inside of them. Walking over to a bare space, Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy. She rested her head on his chest, and could feel his heart beating.  
  
The same band was on the stage, but this time, a female member was singing. Buffy closed her eyes as the song invaded her ears.  
  
/Love can be a many splendid thing  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
  
It'll fool ya every time/  
  
William couldn't believe himself. How could he dance with a sixteen-year- old girl? 'Its only a dance mate, not like you're . . . Bloody hell,' he thought.  
  
/Now I was once a fool, it's true  
  
I played the game by all the rules  
  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
  
I swore I'd never love again  
  
I swore my heart would never mend  
  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all/  
  
Buffy smiled to herself when she heard William cursing under his breath. She didn't care if he was cursing about her, she'd probably even be glad. As long as he was thinking of her, it was a good sign. 'This is so wrong,' she thought. 'He's twenty-one. Oh well, it's only a dance. Not like we're . . ."  
  
The song ended, and Will released his hold on Buffy and the two walked back to their table. Buffy was smiling ear to ear, and although Will showed it less, inside he was smiling too.  
  
"So. . ." they said at once.  
  
Buffy laughed. "That was fun."  
  
"It was."  
  
Buffy looked over at him, catching his gaze. His eyes were so pure, she felt like he could see into her soul. She moved her lips to say something, but he leaned over, capturing them before she could speak.  
  
~ I made up a person cause I cant write Parker, that's who I was going to make it. But, James will do lol. They kissed. Too soon? ~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:a/n:. Thank you. I feel like I'm on an updating frenzy . . .or maybe people are supposed to update this often . . .lol  
  
~~**~~  
  
It took Buffy a minute to take in what was happening. She was kissing William. He was kissing her. 'How did this happen?' she thought. 'Who cares?' The kiss felt so good, so . . . Right. His tongue played with hers, sending shivers throughout her body. It was like nothing else she had ever felt. Her first kiss with the only guy she could remember feeling like this with. He pulled back, both of them out of breath.  
  
"Sorry," he said, glancing away.  
  
"Oh," she said. 'I knew it was too good to be true.'  
  
"I should be going." He stood. "Do you need a drive?"  
  
"No, I can get home on my own," she said, standing also.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Wouldn't want that to happen again," she said, turning and walking away.  
  
~~**~~  
  
'What was I thinking? Of course he'd apologize, he's not interested. I can't believe how dumb I am! Thinking that an older guy as nice and sweet and cute as that would ever want someone like me. I cant even remember what happened last week,' Buffy thought as she walked down the empty streets of Sunnydale. She rubbed her arms to warm them up, regretting not accepting the ride from Will. She was hurt that he had rejected her like not. 'Technically he didn't reject you; he just stopped it, and apologized. Okay, so its pretty much the same thing.'  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Buffy turned when she heard her name from the shadows. A figure appeared, dressed in black. Buffy sighed when she realized who it was.  
  
"Angel. What could you possibly want now?"  
  
"You need to listen to Giles. He's just trying to help."  
  
"Yeah, and what if I don't want his help?"  
  
"You'll die."  
  
"I'll take my chances, thanks," she said as she started to walk again. He followed, ending up side by side with her. "I could so kick your ass right now. I'm the Slayer."  
  
Angel just stood there, and in seconds, his face changed from angelic to demonic. Buffy jumped. 'He's a. . . Vampire?' She didn't even wait for him to explain before taking off towards her house.  
  
When she reached her destination, she snuck in the back door, trying to quietly get up to her room unnoticed. She was halfway up the stairs when her plan was destroyed.  
  
"Buffy Ann Summers," her father's voice said sternly from the bottom of the staircase. Turning slowly, Buffy could see her father's figure coming into view. His forehead was crumpled into wrinkles, similar looking to the features of a vampire. The sight sent shivers down her spine. Not the way Will's kiss had, but the way seeing Angel's true self had. "Where were you at nearly three o clock in the morning?"  
  
"Is it really that late?" Buffy asked quietly. "Mom said I could go out."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Buffy!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the railing. "Your mother told me about earlier, and now you're going to tell me that she gave you permission?"  
  
"It isn't any of your business where I was. I'm allowed to have a life, or am I too fragile?"  
  
"Not anymore, Buffy. I was letting you off easy before, but you're taking advantage. We have rules in this house and don't give me that crap about your lose of memory. We've been over them plenty since you've been back. Not only did you stay out past your curfew, eleven o clock, but you never told me or your mother where you were going."  
  
"It wasn't important. I just went for a freaking walk. I'm sorry that you're pathetic and need to know where I am every second of my life, but you're making me glad that I can't remember you!" Buffy yelled before running upstairs and slamming her door.  
  
Her father was about to run up after her when her mother grabbed his arm. "Let her go," she whispered. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:a/n:. I'm just on a roll aren't I? I noticed a couple mistakes in my last chapter. But hopefully they aren't too bad that you can still understand them cause I'm too lazy to go back and fix them :P I'm kind of doing a fast forwardy thing. Not too far ahead, only a couple of days. And yeah, Angel's a vampire, but "Spike" isn't. This started off just all human, then I decided to mix things up a bit.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Three days had passed by since the night when Buffy shared her first memorable kiss with William. She hadn't spoken to him since, and truthfully didn't want to. His words had stung, even if it was unintentional, it hurt her.  
  
Her parents hadn't spoken to her since that night either. Every time she made an attempt to apologize, they just walked off. So, she started to but that behind her. If her parents were going to act like two year olds, she could too.  
  
The only people who she could actually stand to be around were Willow and Xander. They were people she could tell everything to, and hold no secrets back. Not even ones she was supposed to, like her slaying. Giles was different though. She didn't want to be around him because he always brought up vampires and demons. As much as she knew she shouldn't ignore him, she was trying her best to avoid everything related to him and the subjects he seemed to like so much.  
  
Angel was like a distant memory to Buffy. He was on her mind, but only a small part of it. Not nearly enough to draw the rest of her thoughts to him. Him being a vampire definitely took her by surprise. Her friends knew about it though, how could they not tell her? Was she just supposed to think he was normal when he couldn't go out in the sunlight, or was burned by crosses?  
  
Right now she sat in her computer class, thinking about all that and more. Her teacher's words had become blurred a long time ago, and now were completely gone. Only did she pop out of her own world when the bell rang.  
  
She collected her books, stuffed them inside her bag and headed out to her locker. She was walking down the hallway when she ran into someone. Being as clumsy as she was, she knocked some things from the person's hands. Bending down to help pick them up, she only realized who it was when the two locked eyes.  
  
"Will," she said, in a soft tone.  
  
"Buffy. I'm sorry, Pet," he said, standing.  
  
"It was my fault. Clumsy me." She paused. "What are you doing here? I mean, aren't you a little old for school?"  
  
"My da'. He wanted me to drop some things off," he said.  
  
"Right. Giles. Tell him I said hi," Buffy said, brushing past Will.  
  
"Why don't you?" he yelled after her.  
  
"Cause I can't," she whispered. 'I cant.'  
  
~ Yeah, I wasn't going to end this chapter like this. There was going to be more interaction between the two. But my brain is tired and not working right now so I decided to pull a quick ending. Sorry. Hope I have a few reviews when I wake up to help get me through the day =o) ~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:a/n:. Oh my, if you did that stargurl I would find you and torture you with . . . The stinkiness of my shoe. Aha! Okay, so maybe that wasn't threatening. But hey, I tried. Anyways, another chapter has arrived.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy was supposed to meet Xander and Willow at their lockers, but after the run in with Will, she had been slowed down and when she got there, they had already left.  
  
"Damnit," Buffy mumbled under her breath as she turned around. For the second time that day, that hour, she had run into someone. The person wasn't carrying anything this time, so luckily she hadn't messed up as bad. "I'm so sorry. I seem to be doing this a lot," she said, looking up.  
  
"I can understand why," Angel said, looking down on her.  
  
"Oh. Its you. What are you doing here? The sun is up."  
  
"I usually go to the library at this time. You used to too."  
  
"Things change, people change." She started to walk by him, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me."  
  
"You can't just ignore your duties, Buffy. You're the Slayer," he said, letting her go and walking off.  
  
Buffy stared after him for a minute. She knew what he said was true. Maybe she should just go see Giles, accept her destiny and learn how she lived with it before. 'Or I could keep avoiding it till I get my memory back,' she thought. 'I like the second one better.'  
  
Buffy walked into the cafeteria, and looked around for her friends. She saw them seated at a table near the window and walked over.  
  
"Hey, Buffy," Willow said. "Where were you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, that. I was slow leaving class," she said, sitting. "Sorry."  
  
"Giles was looking for you," Xander said. "He's BEEN looking for you."  
  
"And I've been avoiding him. Can we please not talk about this?"  
  
"I hate to be the bad guy, Buff, but you cant just keep avoiding him."  
  
"If I wanted your opinion, Xander, I would have asked," Buffy said, standing. "I need to go for a . . . Yeah."  
  
The two watched as Buffy quickly left the room.  
  
~~**~~  
  
James Brendon leaned against his car, watching students pass him by. Every time he opened his mouth to speak to a girl, they quickened their pace. Knowing what he was like. The rejections didn't bother him though, he barely even noticed one girl before he moved onto another.  
  
When he saw Buffy Summer coming towards him, he stood up straight. "Hey, Buffy!" he yelled.  
  
"James," she said, stopping in front of him. "Care to give a girl a lift?"  
  
"My pleasure," he said, opening the door. "Where can I take you?"  
  
"Wherever you want, just not here."  
  
He smirked as he slid into the driver's seat. "Can't resist the James Brendon charm. Don't blame yourself, all of the girls fall for it."  
  
"Mhm. And those girls that were ignoring you, that was just a sign of pure attraction," Buffy said.  
  
"You're improving nicely. Last night, you wouldn't even dance, now you're telling me to take you anywhere I want."  
  
"Only cause all the other people with cars were busy," Buffy snapped, taking notice of his red face. 'Gotcha,' she thought as he pulled out of the high school parking lot. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
.:a/n:. Ah yes, my writer's block has left me.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into her," Giles said, rubbing his glasses on his shirt.  
  
Xander and Willow sat in the library, watching Giles as he paced back and forth. They had told him about Buffy's earlier behaviour at lunch, and were all a little angry with her.  
  
"Well, she did lose her memory," Xander said. "That could be it."  
  
"It still doesn't give her a free pass to talk to you like that," Willow said.  
  
"We should just give her some space. Let Angel watch over her . . . From a safe distance."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy looked over at James who had a smile firmly placed on his face. She wanted to lean over and smack it right off. 'What a pathetic loser,' she thought. 'He actually thinks I'm that much of a slut to make out with someone I don't know . . . Right, Will. But that was so different.'  
  
"You can just drop me off at the café around the corner if you want," she said. "I think I want to be alone."  
  
"Back to last night attitude I see."  
  
"Look, you can either drop me off there or not. Either way, I'm getting out of this car."  
  
"How do you plan on doing that? Jumping out the door while I'm driving?"  
  
"Or knocking you out and throwing you out of the door while I'm driving," she said, and he quickly pulled the car over. "Good boy." Buffy was barely out the door when James took off down the street. "Asshole."  
  
She walked over to the small café and ordered a cappuccino. Once her order was ready, she took a seat at one of the tables that were outside and watched as cars drove by.  
  
'I wonder if Xander is upset. I shouldn't have gone off at him like that but it really wasn't his business. I don't want to do this. I don't want to have this duty. If it were only as simple as retiring. Stupid Angel had to ruin that idea. If only I hadn't kissed Will. Maybe he would be sitting here with me, wanting me to tell him my problems. If only.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
William walked into his small apartment. He had just returned from dropping off some books for his father, Giles. With his luck, he had run into Buffy. It wasn't all bad though. It was good to see her. It was just odd after what had happened between them. So odd that he wanted it again? This was all so confusing. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for a sixteen-year- old girl. He could be sent to jail for just that.  
  
Could it be possible that something so wrong, could feel so right? 'Bloody hell,' he thought, lying down on his bed. 'Why bloody her?'  
  
Stretching his arm out, he felt the empty space beside himself. 'If only she filled that space.' 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Trouble With Love

Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.

* * *

Buffy woke up to the repetition of what sounded like a light tapping on her bedroom window. Curious, she stood up and walked over, sliding open the window and sticking her head out far enough to see what was the cause of her awaking.

"Will? What are you doing here? Its nearly," she paused while she glanced inside as she checked her clock, "One in the morning. If my parents see you- "

"Can you come down pet?"

Buffy sighed and hesitated a minute. 'How much more angry can they be at me? Will's worth it.' "I'll be there in a sec. Just . . . Hide till I get there."

She closed her window and silently crept out of her room. She stopped for a moment to see if her parents were asleep yet, and luckily, they were. Quickly she flew down the stairs and slipped on a pair of shoes before going out the door.

"Will?" she asked in a whisper. He appeared from behind a tree and Buffy walked over to him. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him back to where he was, hidden from her parents' sight. "What's so important you couldn't just call?"

"I need to say this in person," he said.

"Okay. What is it?"

"I-," he took a deep breath. "I like you Buffy. And I don't want to hold that in anymore. Even if you don't feel the same, I just need to tell you. That kiss . . . Bloody hell that kiss. That kiss was amazing, and why I apologized for it, I have no bleeding clue. I wasn't sorry. I wanted it. I know . . . Its wrong. I'm twenty-one and you . . . You're only sixteen. I was foolish to think that you'd feel anything of the same, and I am probably making the biggest bloody mistake of my life telling you this. But- "

"Will, stop." He looked at her, puzzled. She cupped his chin with her hands and kissed him lightly. "You're wrong. I do feel the same Will, and I want you. I want you so bad. I've never felt this way with anyone before . . . And okay, so maybe I'm not in the right place to say that . . . But I would have remembered feelings so strong as this. And with Angel . . . They just don't-"

"Angel," he sighed. "You remember your relationship with the Poof?"

"The what? And no, I do not. If I even had a relationship. Wait, how do you know Angel?"

"Was around when I went by to visit my da' a few times. Hate him."

"You hate him? I guess you have your reasons. And I don't need to know them. Cause they're your reasons. Back to important and present things . . ."

"Do you honestly think this . . . Us, will work pet?"

"I don't know. But I do know I'm willing to see . . . If you are."

"Does this answer your question luv?" he asked, pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately.

She pulled away breath taken. "That was even better than the first one. I could get used to this."

He laughed. "There are many more where those came from. Promise you that luv."

* * *

The sun shone in through the window of Buffy's bedroom. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before rolling over. Stretching her arms, she yawned and threw the blankets off of her body. Glancing at her bedside clock, she let out a moan when the time read 9:30am. 'Up so early on a Saturday.

The phone rang, and she jumped up to answer it. "Hello."

'Buffy, its Will.'

"Will, hi."

'Did I wake you luv?'

"Oh no. I was up . . . Seconds ago. What's up?"

'Figured such a beautiful girl like you would have a busy day planned and well . . . Was wondering if I could book in some time.'

"You know I always have time for you."

'How about tonight, at eight?'

"Except for tonight at eight. But, I am free at ten, for the rest of the night."

''S a date then.'

"A date."

'I should be going, da' isn't a great cook. Wouldn't want him to burn the house down.'

"I'll see you tonight."

Buffy hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Tonight was her first real date with Will. She had told him the whole night. Would he want her to stay that long? What would they do? 'I have a few ideas . . . Bad Buffy, save the dirty thoughts for tonight.'

"Ugh, my tummy needs some yummy," she said, walking out of her room and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the small kitchen table. Buffy passed her, and continued getting her breakfast ready without even acknowledging her mother.

"Good morning Buffy."

"Huh? We're actually on speaking terms now? Cause I just figured you two were acting as if I had died in my accident," Buffy said, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"How dare you say that? Do you know how terrified I was when I had been informed you were hurt? How many things that ran through my mind, telling myself I could have prevented this?"

"It wasn't your fault and you know that. There was no way you could have known it was going to happen."

"I know. But I could have said no when you asked if you could go out with Willow. I could have told you no. And I didn't."

"You know that if you had told me no, I would have just snuck out anyways. I am persistent and spoiled and I always get my way," Buffy said, hoping to bring a smile to her mother's face.

"You take after your father in that department," she said, smiling. "Are we actually having a civilized conversation here?"

"Define civilized."

"I'm sorry Buffy, about yelling, about everything."

"Me too mom. Truce?"

"Truce. Shake on it," Joyce said, reaching out for her daughter's hand.

Buffy took it. "I feel . . . Better now. I don't like fighting with you. But I have a feeling, that dad, won't be so forgiving."

"He'll come around. He just needs time."

"A lot of it," she said. "Mind if I take this up to my room? I have a bit of homework I want to finish up before I go out tonight and I don't want to leave it to the last minute."

"Sure. I might be headed into the Gallery today, so if I leave without telling you, it's only cause its important."

"Alright."

Buffy grabbed her cereal and juice and headed to her room as carefully as she could without spilling anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon. The song belongs to Alicia Keys. Its called "If I Ain't Got You".  
  
.:a/n:. Wow. Long time no update, lol. I had writer's block. But I scribbled down a few things and now I'm back! I don't know how long for exactly. . . But a good amount of time I hope. Check out my other stories for updates as well, if you like em. I may have updated, I don't know yet, lol.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So you don't hate me?" Buffy asked as her, Xander, Willow and Giles all walked through the cemetery.  
  
"For the hundredth time Buff, no. How could anyone possibly hate the Buffster? You save the world, a lot," Xander said.  
  
"Not to my recollection. This is so weird. Walking through a cemetery, practically screaming "bite me". What if I can't protect you guys? You shouldn't have come."  
  
"We've been in worse," Willow said. "But we came out with all our blood still pumping."  
  
"Still. I don't want to drag you guys into something like this. You should be happy teenagers. Carefree. Not this hanging over your heads."  
  
"We can't walk away now," Willow said. "We're too involved."  
  
Buffy just nodded and continued fiddling with her stake. She couldn't believe she'd actually agreed to going out on a practice with Angel lurking around planning an attack. What if she actually staked him? 'Would that be so bad?' she thought, with a small smile. 'Not like he hasn't given me any reason to like him.'  
  
"Is this going to be over soon? I have some place to be."  
  
"Your Slayer duties must come before all other things in your life Buffy. This is not something to joke around about, and avoid. Lives are depending on you. The world is depending on you," Giles said.  
  
"I know, I know," she said. "But what if he's really cute?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat at a table in the Bronze. She glanced around her, looking for any sign of William. She looked to her watch, it was quarter after ten. 'Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he found someone else. Someone his own age,' Buffy thought.  
  
"Looking for me luv?" Will asked, sitting down beside her and kissing her softly on the cheek. "Think I wasn't gonna show?"  
  
"No. No," she repeated when he gave her an uncertain look. "Okay, maybe a little. There are a lot of pretty girls out there. Ones over the age of eighteen. Ones that are legal for you to date."  
  
"Is that a problem? The age?"  
  
"Of course not. I thought it might be for you . . ." she said, taking interest in the table.  
  
"Buffy, I like you a lot," he said, taking her chin in his hand. "And no other girl catches my eye but you."  
  
He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. It was quick, over before it even began. He stood up, her hand in his and lead her over to a space on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her close to him.  
  
/Some people live for the fortune  
  
Some people live just for the fame  
  
Some people live for the power yeah  
  
Some people live just to play the game  
  
Some people think that the physical things   
  
Define what's within  
  
I've been there before  
  
But that life's a bore  
  
So full of the superficial/  
  
Buffy rested her head on Will's chest/shoulder when something, someone, caught her eye. Angel was leaning against a wall watching her dance. He looked angry, and a bit hurt. But Buffy didn't care. She was happy in Will's arms and she wasn't going to let Angel ruin their date. 'Why is he here?' she thought. 'I bet Giles told him to keep an eye on me. Or maybe this was all his idea. He's probably just upset cause I kicked his ass earlier.'  
  
"Got your eye on someone else?" Will asked, glancing down at her.  
  
She looked up, surprised when she heard his voice. "Huh? Oh, no. Just . . . Daydreaming. Didn't even realize I was gone," she said, laughing slightly.  
  
"Are you sure? You seem a little tense."  
  
"No. Probably just the stress of the accident and everything. I'm fine, really Will," she said, laying her head back in its spot. "Just fine."  
  
/Some people want it all  
  
But I don't want nothing at all  
  
If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But everything means nothing  
  
If I ain't got you  
  
  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby/  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy walked through the doors into the Sunnydale High Library. She saw Giles sitting down at the table, Willow and Xander close by.  
  
"Did you tell Angel to spy on me?" she asked. Giles didn't speak. "Giles!"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, right. I wouldn't use the term "spy". I merely told him to keep an eye on you. Make sure you kept safe."  
  
"He has no right to be 'keeping an eye' on me! I'm the Slayer. I don't need an undead guardian angel," Buffy said. "I know that my Slayer duties are important. And I'm trying. But I just don't need to be paranoid about whether or not Angel is watching me 24/7."  
  
"I didn't mean any harm," Giles said.  
  
"Hey da'," Will said, walking into the library. He looked from one person to another. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Buffy said. "I should get to class."  
  
She walked by William, their hands quickly touching. He smiled at her and she returned it. Willow was the only one who noticed this, but didn't want to make a scene, incase her friend was trying to keep a secret. 'I'll call her later,' she thought. 'This is big.' 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Trouble With Love  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.

* * *

Willow ran out of Sunnydale High, trying to reach her best friend. She called out her name again and was glad when she turned around.  
  
"Buffy," she said, out of breath.  
  
"Willow?" she laughed. "You were trying to . . . And I didn't hear you so . . . You should have thrown something."  
  
Willow smiled. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About?" Buffy asked as they started to walk again. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I don't think so . . . How do I say this . . . I saw you. I saw the way that you looked when Giles's . . . Giles's . . . His son touched your hand and the way he was all smiley. Are you two . . ."  
  
"No! No," Buffy repeated when Willow gave her an unsure look. "Okay so maybe a little. But Will you can't tell anyone. Especially not Giles."  
  
"But he's twenty one!"  
  
"I know, I know. But there's something there. And since I don't remember what I'm supposed to have with Angel, a vampire, what's so bad? He's like two hundred. How is that any better?"  
  
"That's different," Willow said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It just is. Look, if you want to date him, date him. I wont tell."  
  
"Thank you thank you," Buffy said, hugging her friend. "Can I ask you one thing?"  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Does he know? About the slayer-vampire thing. Or is he not in the loop?"  
  
"He's not in the loop. So don't go telling him," Willow said, stopping. "This is my turn. I'll call you later Buffy."  
  
"Alright, see ya," Buffy said before turning onto her street. She walked up the driveway and into the house. Her parents' car wasn't there; a good sign. She opened the door to her house and walked inside. Throwing her coat on the railing, she ran up the stairs to her room. She was about to go into her bathroom when she realized she wasn't alone. "Angel, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk," he said, sitting on the bed. "About Giles' son."  
  
"What about him?" Buffy asked, still standing.  
  
"What about him?" Angel said, laughing slightly. "I saw you."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Right, at the Bronze. You're not going to tell Giles are you?"  
  
"I should. He's twenty-one. Way too old for you."  
  
"You're old enough to be my great-grandfather so maybe you shouldn't talk."  
  
"I don't know what you see in him. You lost your memory just a little while ago and already you're dating again."  
  
"And you're just jealous cause it isn't you," Buffy said. "Can you please leave now?"  
  
He stood. "I just want to warn you. Things aren't always what they seem," he said before disappearing out the window.  
  
"Yeah, and normal people use a thing called a door."

* * *

Buffy came down the stairs and turned the corner to the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the island and Buffy walked over to join her. She hopped onto a seat next to her mother, and grabbed a bite of her bagel.  
  
"You had fun last night I take it?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Very much fun. But not too much," Buffy said, when her mother gave her a look. "Enough fun that I was hoping I could do it again tonight?"  
  
"This is where I would love to be the nice mother and say 'of course', but no."  
  
"Mom," Buffy whined. "Why not? I made plans."  
  
"And so did I. Your aunt is in town, along with your cousins and I made plans to go to dinner with them. As a family."  
  
"But I don't even remember them," Buffy said, pouting.  
  
"Nuh uh," she said, shaking her head. "You can't use that excuse two times in one day."  
  
"Oh. I already used that?"  
  
"Yes, when I asked you to take out the garbage. You said 'but I don't remember where to put it'."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked, but sighed. "Fine, I give in. Do I like them?"  
  
"You got along with your cousins okay, you never really saw them that much. So there's nothing to worry about." Buffy turned to leave, a frown on her face. "Is my company really that bad?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no. I was just going to cancel plans that I won't be attending tonight," Buffy said sadly before disappearing up the stairs, her mother shaking her head. 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: The Trouble With Love

Summary: Buffy Summers was in a tragic accident that cost her all of her memories. She recognizes no one, not even her own family and friends. When she gets a visit from William Young, it's like her past never mattered. William never shares his past, can it be that bad? Read and find out. B/S

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people from Buffy and Angel, they belong to Joss Whedon.

Author's Note: Wow, its literally been a year. I hope someone actually reviews this story! If not, I'll just forget about it. But I was reading it and decided, why not? Hope you enjoy!

Oh, and I noticed that I made a mistake of calling William, Spike a few times, can you just ignore that, thanks!

* * *

"Mom!" Buffy yelled from her room. "Where's that cute pink top that I love!"

Joyce opened the door to her bedroom and stuck her head in. Buffy had torn apart her closet searching for one of her favourite tops that she wanted to wear to the dinner.

"I got this cool new white skirt to wear with it and I can't find it!"

"Calm down Honey," her mother said, walking inside. "Maybe it got lost in the tornado that hit your closet."

"Mom," Buffy whined. "I'm serious."

"Ok, ok. I'll check around the house. Just relax and keep looking," she said before turning to leave.

"Found it!" Buffy yelled through the door.

Joyce smiled as she walked away.

* * *

The restaurant was dimly lit as Buffy and her parents walked inside. Buffy had no idea who she was coming to see, just that they were family and she had to be polite to them.

_Polite to a bunch of people who make me cancel plans that I really want to keep,_ Buffy thought_. That is going to be a challenge. Well, at least Angel won't be here to spy on me. That's one good thing to be happy about._

"Oh, there they are," Joyce said happily as she hurried off towards a group of people sitting around a table.

As they got closer, Buffy got a better look at them. Sitting at the end of the table was a man who looked identical to her father; beside him was a young woman with blonde hair who had a smile plastered on her face; then there was a girl Buffy's age who had dark brown hair and a matching set of eyes, she didn't look like she was too happy to be there, a frown sat on her face; and finally a young boy about the age of ten who was a spitting image of his father.

Something inside of her told her that this dinner was going to be the dinner from hell.

_Oh great. I'm starting to think that Giles isn't such a bad idea now. Maybe I can bail out early._

"Buffy, its been so long," the man said, standing. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok Larry," she said, surprising him at the use of his name.

Her mother had given her the complete history of the family, along with their names. Her aunt, who was her uncle's second wife was Jane, and her cousins were Faith and Michael.

"You remember me," Larry said, smiling.

"No, but my mom does."

He laughed as everyone sat down.

"B, how's the head doing?" Faith asked from across the table.

"Its fine," Buffy said. 'B? Mom seemed to have left that part out.'

"So, what's everyone getting?" Larry asked.

* * *

The dinner was over, and the family had decided to go back to the house for coffee. Buffy had tried to get out of it, but her mother and father were not budging with their answer; no.

"Mom, I'm just going to run up to my room for a minute," Buffy said, heading upstairs before even waiting for an answer.

She closed the door behind her as she entered her room and jumped onto her bed. She grabbed the phone from her table and quickly dialed William's number.

Impatiently, she twirled the cord in her fingers waiting for him to answer.

'Ello,' he said.

"Hey Will."

'Buffy, what a great surprise. I thought you had some family dinner to attend.'

"Yeah, I'm still attending, I just snuck away to call you. I hope that isn't a problem."

'No, I'm glad.'

She smiled. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come-..." She was interrupted by the someone in the background; a woman. Suddenly, Buffy's mind went completely blank. She'd forgotten everything she'd planned on asking him. Sure, they hadn't officially started dating, but she thought they were close enough to not have other... Whatever that girl is.

'Buffy, Luv, you still there?'

"Yeah, I'm here. Listen, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I'll just... Bye," she said, hanging up. She didn't even care to give him time to explain, she was hurt.

There was a knock at the door and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Come in!"

"Yo B, your mom wants you downstairs," Faith said, walking in.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

Faith walked over to her bed and sat down. "What's up? You don't look too good."

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. Too much family partying for one night."

"I know what you mean," Faith said. "Hey, I got an idea. Do you want to ditch this place? Go out and have some real fun?"

Buffy was about to say no, but thought about it and smiled. 'If Will can have a girl over, what's so bad about me going out? I have to get it off my mind somehow.'

"Sounds like a plan," she said, as her phone started ringing. She looked down at it, but ignored it. "Just let me change."

"Aren't you going to get that B?"

"Nope."

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so that wasn't the best. But if you want more, please let me know. Thank you )

Oh and spikesbabygirls, it was because he visited her in the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from BtVS or AtS. They all belong to Joss Whedon and co.

**Author's Note:** Well, I was reading over my stories for the first time in maybe a year. ! And I decided I miss writing, its a fun way to pass time. I debated which one I'd start again, and decided this one interested me the most right now. As I was reading, I was thinking of making it so William used to be a vampire but had become human, but realized it wasn't possible what with everything I've already wrote about his past. Orginally this was a Spuffy fic but now its going to become Bangel as well. Although there will be both shippers, I just thought I'd let everyone know. Sorry if that bothers. If you want to let me know which ship you prefer most, I can make it so that it ends that way. I hope that there are still some reviewers out there ! I haven't been around in a while so I don't know how popular this site is anymore. Sorry for the long A/N, thanks !

P.S: This is my first time writing in a long time ! So, sorry if I suck horribly !

--

Buffy walked into the Bronze, her cousin Faith by her side. Buffy was trying so hard to get William out of her mind, but it was no use. She had fallen for him and in the end, got hurt. She should've seen it coming but she was so naive. 'Ugh, I cannot believe this,' she thought. 'I was so stupid.'

"Hey B, cheer up," Faith said, lightly punching her cousin in the arm. "Have fun."

"I'm going to try," Buffy said.

"Lets dance," Faith said, grabbing Buffy's arm and leading her over to where many people were dancing.

It took Buffy a while to warm up, but eventually she felt herself let go. She was there to have fun and forget about her problems.

--

"Do you know where Buffy is?" William asked, walking into the library.

Willow, Xander and Giles were sitting around the table, talking. They looked up when the blonde entered, all surprised.

"Um, no, why?" Willow asked.

"I need to talk to her," he said, pacing impatiently.

"Um, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Willow asked, walking into Giles office, hoping he would follow.

"What is it Red?"

"I know about you and Buffy."

"Oh," he said, looking to his feet. "So you know how important it is that I talk to her."

"Did you do something?" Willow asked. "Because if you did..."

"No, I would never hurt her," he said. "She just... She thought she heard something but it wasn't like that."

"Oh... Well, did you check her house?"

"Yes, she's not there. Her mother said she went out with her cousin, I was hoping they came here."

"Uh oh..." Willow mumbled to herself.

"Willow," he said, seriously. "Look at me."

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean by 'uh oh'?"

"You heard that?" she laughed nervously. "Um, well its just... Faith, her cousin... She's a bit... Wild."

"Oh great," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe they went to the Bronze?"

"Lets hope," he said before leaving.

Willow walked back out to where her friends sat. Sitting down next to Xander, they both looked at her.

"Care to tell us what that was about?" Xander asked.

"Um..." Willow said, quietly. 'Not really,' she thought. "I just gave him suggestions to where Buffy may be."

"I wonder why he wants to talk to her so badly," Xander said and laughed lightly. "You'd think they had a thing going..."

Willow laughed nervously. "Yeah, that would be funny."

--

Buffy laughed as she fell down on the sofa behind her. Faith had wandered off with some guy, but she didn't care, she was having fun all on her own.

"Buffy."

She looked up when she heard her name.

"Angel," she said, surprised. Maybe she should talk to him, he was always nice to her but she never gave him a chance. 'How can I now though, he's a vampire. He's what I'm supposed to be killing. But, he does have a soul so I guess that makes him a good vampire? And, apparently he's all into me.' She smiled. "Can we talk?"

This took him by surprise, he had expected her to yell at him, but he didn't object. He just nodded and followed her out of the Bronze.

They walked along the street in silence for a few minutes, before Buffy broke it.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I just... I'm scared, you know? Its hard not knowing who you are, and then to find out that you're responsible for the whole world? Its a bit much for a girl. I don't know what we had together and I'm sorry I can't remember. You seem like a nice enough guy... or, vampire... Whatever. And, I just..."

"Buffy, I understand," he cut her off. "I just want you to know, I love you."

'Ok, now its awkward,' she thought. "Angel, I..."

He stopped and grabbed her arm lightly, turning her to face him. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, she was lost in his eyes. She could see his head leaning down towards her, but she didn't pull away. His lips touched hers in a gentle but loving kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her.

It was as if time had stopped, she was in heaven. She wimpered when he pulled away from her, saddened at the loss of his touch.

"Um, so do you want to go patrol?" she asked. 'What the heck is that Buffy? You just kissed him and you ask him if he wants to patrol?'

"Okay," he said, following her as she headed off towards the cemetery.

She looked up at him and smiled, maybe she had judged him too quickly.

--

**A/N**: Ok, tell me what you think ! And, be honest please ! I really want to know how I'm doing from an honest perspective, whether its good or bad, I love it all, it really helps ! So, please let me know, thanks )


End file.
